Sonic Adventure 2: Truth of the Emeralds
by Bloody Wolfenstein
Summary: Sonic Adventure 2...remixed. Finally updated. Happy New Year all Read and Review. (No Flames permitted)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a story that shall be far different from any of my other stories.  
  
I'm going to recognize everybody involved right here and now so as to save space later.  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Shadow, Eggman, and Rouge are owned by SEGA.  
  
Blade J. Ishikawa is owned by Blade-Echidna  
  
Nightfire Meiam is owned by Chibi Linky  
  
Yang is owned by ThndrDragon  
  
Wraith is owned by Ben Stallion  
  
Claw Swipes is owned by Dylboy  
  
Eien le Herrison is owned by UKHoneyB  
  
Susan Maria Hedgehog is owned by Shadow's Girl12  
  
Steel is owned by Inuyasha  
  
Rainy Diamond is owned by Rainy Diamond  
  
Dashoru Hakuna is owned by Dash Nakeshi  
  
Music is credited to Windows Media Player and Sonic Team  
  
Inspiration is dedicated to Shad_Luv, Chibi Linky, Shadow's Girl12, and Chibi Hanyou Jeshika-Chan  
  
Original story is owned by SEGA and Sonic Team  
  
And now the story  
  
Sonic Adventure 2: Truth of the Emeralds  
  
Can you feel life moving through your mind  
  
Looks like it came back for more - yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Can you feel time slipping down your spine  
  
You try and try to ignore  
  
But you can hardly swallow  
  
Your fears and pain  
  
And you can't help but follow  
  
And puts you right back where you came  
  
Live and learn  
  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow  
  
Live and learn  
  
From the works of yesterday  
  
Live and learn  
  
If you beg or if you borrow  
  
Live and learn  
  
You may never find your way  
  
Can you feel life tangle you up inside  
  
And now you're face down on the floor  
  
But you can't save your sorrow  
  
You've paid in trade  
  
And you can't help but follow  
  
And puts you right back where you came  
  
Live and learn  
  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow  
  
Live and learn  
  
From the works of yesterday  
  
Live and learn  
  
If you beg or if you borrow  
  
Live and learn  
  
You may never find your way  
  
(Guitar solo)  
  
There's a face searching far, so far and wide  
  
There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find  
  
Hold on to what if...  
  
Hold on to what if...  
  
Live and learn  
  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow  
  
Live and learn  
  
From the works of yesterday  
  
Live and learn  
  
If you beg or if you borrow  
  
Live and learn  
  
You may never find your way  
  
Live and learn  
  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow  
  
Live and learn  
  
From the works of yesterday  
  
Live and learn  
  
If you beg or if you borrow  
  
Live and learn  
  
You may never find your way  
  
Date: January 1  
  
Time: 2 hours 5 minutes  
  
Location:???  
  
The New Year had come in and many were still drinking or parting. Things were quite in a federal building. The guards walked their rounds keeping an eye out for anyone that shouldn't be in the building.  
  
Two guards stood in front of a vault that held information that was of top secret priority.  
  
"So Robert."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sucks that we didn't get to celebrate the New Year don't it?"  
  
"Someone has to watch this vault Jet."  
  
"I know but why us?"  
  
Something sounded in the distance. Jet and Robert brought their rifles to bear as they looked about for the source of the sound. The two guards eased once they heard nothing more.  
  
"Must have been the wind." Jet said leaning against the wall.  
  
"There's no wind down here Jet. We're five stories below ground level." Jet looked at Robert and then noticed the little red dot on his chest. A gun sounded and Robert hit the wall with a thud before falling to the ground, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. Before Jet could react he was shot through the ear. A figure began to walk to the vault out of the shadows of the poorly lit hallway.  
  
"The doctor said there would be a resistance waiting. Yeah right. Oh well, I get paid by the hour."  
  
The figure slug a silver plated sniper rifle over his back. He reached over near the barrel and turned off a laser scope. The figure then pulled something out of his long coat and began to set it along the edge of the vault. He paused and turned around.  
  
"So there is a resistance waiting." The figure reached into his coat with both hands and withdrew to pistols. He pointed them straight ahead and waited.  
  
"Stop! You are under arrest." The figure shot out and hit the man speaking.  
  
"Fire!" Someone yelled. A spray of bullets came flying down the hall. The figure dove forward and fire off. He heard five bodies hit the floor before he did. He rolled forward onto his feet and fire out again. Three more fell and one slid down along the wall.  
  
The figure back flipped and just as he began to face down the hall he fired out and took ten more out. Once his feet hit the floor he dropped the magazines he had spent and waited for any sound. None.  
  
He returned to his work on the vault.  
  
Once he had placed the explosives around the vault he attached a string and walked back slowly. Once he was far enough away the figure lit the fuse and waited. He heard the explosion and the sound of metal being twisted and gnarled.  
  
The figure then heard fire alarms sound off and the emergency fire sprinklers kick in. He walked onward and into the burning vault. He searched about the many files and found the one he wanted. He opened it and looked at it carefully. He took out a small camera and took pictures of the documents.  
  
File Number: J-227-8A1  
  
Signed Gerald Robotnik  
  
Project Number: XG78  
  
Code Name: Project Shadow  
  
The figure returned the file, walked out of the vault, and threw a grenade into the vault. The figure kept on walking as the grenade exploded and destroyed the files within.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 2  
  
Time: 12 hours  
  
Location:???  
  
FBI agents, CSI agents, and detectives walked about the building in search of any clues as to who broke in. Down in the fifth basement agents looked through the vault to see what the hell had happened.  
  
"It was a forced entry."  
  
A FBI agent looked to the man that had said that. "What tipped you of Masterson? The fact that this place has been blown to bits and that the vault door is totaled, or was it a little birdie?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 2  
  
Time: 20 hours 21 minutes  
  
Location: The White House, Oval Offices  
  
The President looked at his cabinet, the General of the Army, Marine Core, Navy, and Air Force.  
  
"Gentlemen and women, as you know someone broke into Fort Worth yesterday at about two o'clock central time." Everyone nodded. "The identity of the culprit is unknown at this time but it is suspected that he or she did not work alone. Our best guess is that the perpetrator was helped by or is working for Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or as we all know him as, Dr. Eggman."  
  
"Mr. President." Began General Gunfry, head of the Marine Core. "We have no proof that it was Dr. Eggman."  
  
"We may have no proof but only Eggman could have broken into one of our nation's most secure forts." The President cleared his throat. "We are going to send in a spy on Eggman who will gain the information we need in order to prove our theory. Once proven we will locate Eggman and attack him before he can strike out."  
  
The door to the Oval Office was flung open as a woman ran in. "Mr. President we have disturbing information."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Eggman has attacked Fort Gunfire off of Sacramento!"  
  
"What?!" The President stood up fast, knocking his chair over. "Order the troops there to take him down no matter what!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 2  
  
Time: 21 hours 5 minutes  
  
Location: Fort Gunfire, 20 miles east of Sacramento  
  
Sirens blared and guns fired off inside of the base. A squad of GUN X-7 guard bots moved into position to intercept. They raised their gun arms and fired.  
  
(Cue EGGMAN)  
  
"Is that all?!" Eggman laughed. "You have got to be kidding me!" Eggman lowered his goggles. "Move aside!" Eggman fired the machine gun on his walker. The five bots took many shots before Eggman stopped firing and allowed their trashed shells to fall. Eggman proceeded onward. Eggman entered another storage room. X-4 hover bots hovered out from behind boxes.  
  
"You are under arrest." Came their mechanical voices.  
  
"Oh really?" Eggman asked raising an eyebrow as he adjusted his goggles.  
  
Eggman looked at his targeting system, locked onto to all of them. He fired he set gun fire to missile spray and fired at them. They were quickly eliminated. Eggman kept going and kept facing the GUN bots, all of which he dispatched with ease.  
  
(End EGGMAN)  
  
"Hmm." Eggman looked at the door blocking him. It was about twenty feet tall and ten feet wide. It tons of locks on it. Eggman moved his walker forward and looked at the keyboard. He lifted his goggles and scratched his chin. "Shouldn't be hard to crack." Eggman reached out and typed some digits in. A beep confirmed the code. Eggman stepped back as the pistons pulled back and the air locks hissed. The door opened slowly and Eggman entered. He looked at the large tank in front of him. The inside was frozen solid and a bit of the area around it too. Eggman got out of his walker and walked to the computer in front of the tank.  
  
Eggman looked at the screen. On the monitor, blinking, was the word password. Eggman scratched his bald head and looked at it carefully. "The password is?" Eggman thought. "Ah yes! M-A-R-I-A." He typed it in then hit enter. The computer began to run through programs faster then Eggman could follow. Suddenly some lights began to flash and the tank turned red. The ice was melting and steam rose into the air. Once the steam was clear Eggman saw a figure kneeling on the ground. "Sonic! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Eggman then really noticed the figure. He had black fur and red streaks in his oddly bent guills. He wore some rather odd shoes. The figure stood and opened his eyes. He bowed slightly to Eggman. "Master, I live to serve."  
  
"Master?" Eggman asked scratching his chin. He then heard a very large machine approaching. Eggman turned about and looked at it. "Protect your master." He said to Shadow.  
  
"Yes master." Shadow stood erect. His pupils shrunk and he got into a fighting stance.  
  
Enter Battle  
  
"This is Mad Dog. I have the target in sight. Wait a minute. What the hell?!"  
  
"What is it Mad Dog?"  
  
"Project Shadow has been released!"  
  
"What the?! Take them both out!"'  
  
"10-4."  
  
(Cue Big Foot battle music)  
  
Mad Dog began to move toward Shadow. Shadow ran forth and under the legs of the machine. Just as Mad Dog was turning about the pilot saw Shadow come flying into the cockpit. The pilot kicked the reverse thruster and the machine leapt back. The pilot readied the machine gun and fired, not bothering to take aim. Shadow dodged each shot with ease. He then ran forth and leapt at the bot. Again Mad Dog leapt back but Shadow as ready this time. He activated the jets on his shoes and went into a spin dash. His shot nailed the cockpit and damaged the flight control system. The machine began to fire its guns at random.  
  
"This is Mad Dog! I need back up! I repeat I need back up! My flight control system has been hit and is malfunctioning!"  
  
Before Mad Dog could get a reply he heard something hit the bottom of his machine and went through it. He looked over his shoulder and saw Shadow coming out of the back of his machine.  
  
"What the hell?!" The machine exploded.  
  
(End Big Foot battle music)  
  
Battle End  
  
Shadow stained in the kneeling position he had landed in. Eggman was amazed at what he had just seen. "That was amazing Shadow. So will you work for me?"  
  
"You do not need to ask master. I live to serve you."  
  
"Very good." Eggman muttered with a chuckle. "Very good indeed."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 5  
  
Time: 3 hours 48 minutes  
  
Location: Amazon Jungle  
  
The lush forests of the Amazon were beautiful and lush. Many species lived here and thrived in the different levels of the forest. To the naked eye this was just a forest, but little did any know this was where a base was located at.  
  
A figure crept through the forest quietly. She was a yellow furred hedgehog only 14 years of age. She was in search of the base in hopes of finding Eggman and finding out what she could about her missing parents.  
  
She had just rounded a large tree when she felt a gun pointed at her head. She quickly turned and dove as the gun fired off. Just as she stood she was pinned to the tree by a hand around her neck. Aimed at her face was a pistol.  
  
"Now what would a girl like you be doing in a place like this?" The figure holding her was an echidna which shocked her as the echidna had vanished long ago.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'll be asking the questions missy." He said smiling. "But to be impartial I'll tell you my name. I'm Ishikawa Jin, or you can call my Blade. Now what is your name?"  
  
"Eien." She said spitting in his face. This ticked Blade off and he pushed the barrel of his pistol hard into her lower jaw.  
  
"That was a mistake girl! I'm in control here and spitting in my face is quite the offense."  
  
Eien whimper at the sudden pain from the gun. She was also beginning to lose air as Blade's grip about her throat was tightening. She grabbed at his hand and tried to pry it off.  
  
She felt Blade release his grip and she fell to the forest floor gasping for air. "What's your last name?" Blade asked.  
  
"Herrison." She said coughing as she stood.  
  
"le Herrison?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've heard of that name."  
  
"What?" She asked grabbing his coat rather quickly.  
  
Blade smiled slightly but didn't show it. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing!" She said releasing him.  
  
"I'm sure I've met someone with that name." Blade stepped forth and cocked his head to the side. "You might be of use to my client. I'll tell you what I can about this le Herrison I met once if you serve my client."  
  
Eien raised an eyebrow. 'He might know something or could be bluffing. I shouldn't but I will. I'll serve Eggman until he tells me what I want to know.'  
  
Blade could see the answer coming. 'Like a fool to the gold.'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 7  
  
Time: 14 hours 6 minutes  
  
Location:???  
  
"So you somehow broke out?" A white furred fox asked no one as there was no one around him. He was by what had once been the wall of a state prison. The entire place was totaled. He checked the area and looked for the source of the explosion. He it and measured out the distance from a certain cell.  
  
"It must have been him, but how?" The figure looked to the direction the foot prints had led from. "Cold case my ass." He said standing up. "I swear that I'll find you Blade. The X Hunter will soon become nothing more then a name. I Wraith guarantee it."  
  
End 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Adventure 2: Truth of the Emeralds  
  
Date: January 10  
  
Time: 11 hours 34 minutes  
  
Location: Forest in Canada  
  
Snow had settled long ago over the land and forest. Everything was silent, too silent.  
  
A figure walked in the forest, slowly, too slowly. His coat moved with every step. He had just come within a clearing when he stopped. He looked about him at everything about him. It was just too quite. Just as he was about to take a step forward a saber flew from the trees and landed where he had been. He had back flipped out of the way. When he landed he had his twin pistols out.  
  
A figure came running out of the forest and grabbed the saber. Blade placed his pistols away and took his sniper rifle off of his back. He leapt aside just in time to miss a fatal stab. Blade swung his rifle for his opponent's head but missed. His opponent swung low and was rewarded with a jumping temple kick. The figure rolled up once he hit the ground and was nailed in the lower chest with the butt of the rifle. Blade followed up with a hard swing to the face. The figure fell down into the snow. Just as he was about to get up a barrel appeared in front of his face.  
  
"One more move and I blow your brains out." Blade said recovering his breathing.  
  
"What do you want?" The figure asked.  
  
"I'm a representative on behalf of Dr. Eggman." Blade stepped back but kept his sniper rifle aimed at the figure.  
  
"I see, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Blade, and you must be Claw Swipes, or as you've been called by reputation, the Saber."  
  
"That's right. Why would Eggman want someone like me anyways?"  
  
"Because Eggman loves people with talent." Blade said chuckling.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 11  
  
Time: 1 hour 3 minutes  
  
Location: Amazon Base  
  
Eggman laughed aloud as he looked over his crew.  
  
"Oh shut up fatso!" Blade yelled from his seat as he drank some coffee.  
  
"It's one o'clock in the morning and you woke us up to have a meeting." Eien mumbled with her head on the table.  
  
"What are you all complaining about?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Some of us have to sleep Shadow." Rouge mumbled with a blanket over her head.  
  
"If I knew this is what Eggman did then I would have never joined." Claw grumbled as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Okay. Anyways let's get on with the meeting." Eggman began. "My team is now complete. We have someone on every skill. Shadow with speed, Rouge with spying, Blade with gun control, Claw with close range fighting, and Eien with quick hands."  
  
'Has my contract with this fat freak ended yet?' Blade asked himself.  
  
'Not one person will see me with out my makeup.' Rouge told herself.  
  
'I hate Eggman, I hate Shadow, I hate Claw, I defiantly hate Rouge, and I can't stand the fact Blade has me in checkmate. I'll kick him in the balls once I get what I want.' Eien thought with a smile.  
  
"Our first task is to obtain the Chaos Emeralds as well as take down Sonic and his friends." Eggman stated. "Rouge, Shadow, and Eien. You will take care of the Emeralds. Claw and I will stop Sonic and crew. Blade your task is a special one."  
  
"Woop de doo!" Blade said tracing a circle in the air with his finger.  
  
"I'm going to ask of you to go to ARK and eliminate any and all GUN robots up there. You will activate the colony and find out anything you need to while you are up there. Understood?"  
  
"I just noticed I actually don't drink coffee." Blade said looking at his cup.  
  
"Blade?!"  
  
"Yeah I heard fatty. This is going to cost you more you know. You only hired me to recruit team mates and to find the files on Project Shadow."  
  
"So how much?" Eggman asked tapping his fingers on the desk.  
  
"Six hundred by the hour."  
  
"What?" Everyone else asked except Shadow.  
  
"Take it or leave." Blade said simply.  
  
"Fine. I'll pay it." Eggman grumbled.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 11  
  
Time: 23 hours  
  
Location: GUN HQ in Washington DC  
  
Shadow stood on the roof of GUN's HQ in Washington DC. His orders were simple. Inside was a Chaos Emerald. He was to find it and take it, and then blow the building up. Shadow checked the pouch about his waist and made sure he had the bombs. He walked over to a ventilation shaft, pulled the cover off, and then slid in. Shadow came to a hallway. He kicked the cover off and then jumped out. Shadow pressed against the wall just as a camera overhead was turning. Shadow walked out, looked at it, waited, flipped it off as it came about, leapt up, and kicked it off its perch.  
  
Shadow ran down the hall setting the alarms off on purpose. Shadow eventually arrived in a medium sized room. In the center was a glass container. In the container was a chaos emerald. Shadow smiled. He walked over, punched and broke the container, and then took the emerald. Shadow placed it in the pouch and removed the bombs. Shadow began to run about the building placing bombs in preset coordinates. Shadow came into a large storage room were GUN X-4 and X-7 bots.  
  
Shadow pulled the Chaos Emerald out and smiled. "This is going to be too easy." Shadow raised the emerald high. "Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared in a flash. When Shadow reappeared he smiled. He snapped his finger and the bots blew up. Shadow set the last bomb, activated it, and teleported himself out of the building.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 12  
  
Time: 10 hours 15 minutes  
  
Location: San Francisco  
  
It was a normal day. Birds were singing, people going about their daily business, and not a cloud in the sky. A blur ran by kicking up some dust. The blur was none other then Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic stopped when he caught sight of something on a TV in a window.  
  
"At eleven o'clock last night it was reported that the GUN HQ in Washington DC was broken into. What reason is unknown but what is known is that the building was blown up. The only piece of evidence as to who did this is a video recording from a security camera." The image played of Shadow flipping the camera off. His finger was blurred out. "The figure has been identified as one Sonic the Hedgehog. More at twelve."  
  
The people near Sonic looked at him in fear and disgust. "It wasn't me!" Sonic stated. "Honestly. Why would I do it?"  
  
Sonic could already hear police sirens coming close.  
  
"I can't be arrested. I need to solve this for myself." Sonic sped off.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 12  
  
Time: 11 hours sixteen minutes  
  
Location: Amy Rose's apartment  
  
"I can't believe they are blaming Sonic!" Amy yelled  
  
"You have to admit that it did look like Spaz." Suzy stated.  
  
"Are you blaming your own brother?" Amy asked.  
  
"No. I'm just saying that there is someone out there impersonating Sonic."  
  
"That's not the half of it!" Tails stated letting himself into the apartment.  
  
"Next time knock." Amy stated.  
  
"I found out what was stolen from the base."  
  
"And what was it?" Suzy asked.  
  
"It was a Chaos Emerald."  
  
"No way!" Amy and Suzy said at the same time.  
  
"Way. I'm beginning to wonder if Eggman is behind this. I mean the destruction of the federal building, this GUN base, and the fact his whereabouts are unknown."  
  
"His whereabouts are always unknown." The three looked to the window. Resting on it peacefully was a silver furred hedgehog. His guills and arms had black streaks. He scratched at his gray t-shirt.  
  
"That's true Steel but that's beside the point." Tails said with his eyes half closed.  
  
Steel got off the window and walked into the living room. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"We need to get a lead to Eggman's position first." Tails said getting serious. "And we need to do it soon."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 12  
  
Time: 13 hours 21 minutes  
  
Location: Space Colony ARK  
  
Blade walked down the dark halls of ARK. He had his sniper rifle ready with the laser scope on and a flashlight attached. "This place smells like a bathroom after Eggman has gotten through with it." Blade stated wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
  
Blade turned a corner when he spotted a GUN robot. Blade aimed his rifle and took the head off with one shot. Blade proceeded. "Where the hell is the control room anyways?" Blade turned another corner and saw a group of them. They all turned toward him and fired. Blade dove and fired twice. Two X-4 hover bots fell. Blade dove behind some crates and waited for them to stop. When they stopped firing he ran out and blew off five heads and took down four hover bots. Blade took cover again. He removed the magazine and reloaded. Blade peaked out and noticed those that had been standing weren't. "What the hell?" He asked standing up and scratching his chin.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 12  
  
Time: 15 hours 14 minutes  
  
Location: LA  
  
Sonic had been running for awhile. He was still being pursued. "Man! You guys don't quit!"  
  
Sonic turned a corner when he saw a large blue robot waiting. It had two boxes by the cockpit and a machine gun on the under side.  
  
Enter Battle  
  
(Cue Big Foot battle music)  
  
"This is Big Foot. I have the fugitive in my sight."  
  
"10-4 Big Foot. Take him alive."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"You think you can take me?" Sonic asked smiling.  
  
Sonic dashed left as Big Foot took flight. Big Foot began firing at Sonic and flew over him. It landed and the boxes opened up to reveal that they were missile launchers. Sonic ran at the bot. Just as the first missile fired Sonic jumped and nailed one the missile launchers. The launcher cracked and starting to release smoke. Sonic back flipped away as Big Foot took flight. Sonic ran about as Big Foot fired its machine gun. Again it landed. Sonic leapt and tackled the other missile launcher. Now both were releasing smoke.  
  
"This is Big Foot! I'm taking damage! I need back up!"  
  
Big Foot began to fire out in any direction. Sonic ran under it and leapt at it in a spin dash. He nailed the machine gun and angled it upward. The machine gun fired off at the back side and nailed the engine. Sonic leapt back as the machine fell to the ground and the engine blew.  
  
(End music)  
  
End Battle  
  
"Too easy." Sonic stated smiling.  
  
"So you are Sonic the Hedgehog." A voice said. Sonic looked at the Big Foot and perched on it was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his guills, on his arms, and on his legs.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"You're pathetic. I could take you down with ease."  
  
"Oh yeah?! Prove it!"  
  
"Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared. When he reappeared he kicked Sonic in the back and sent him flying. Shadow teleported to a roof top.  
  
"What the? He's fast." Sonic then noticed the Chaos Emerald. "Wait. It's not his speed. He's using that Chaos Emerald to warp! Who are you? Speak you fake hedgehog!"  
  
"I'm Shadow, the ultimate life form." Shadow smiled. "I've spent too much time here. I bid you a good evening." Shadow disappeared in a mere second.  
  
Sonic was about to leave when he noticed the cops all about him as well as the GUN bots. "FREEZE!!!" They yelled out.  
  
"Ah man!" Sonic said through clenched teeth.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 20  
  
Time: 4 hours 4 minutes  
  
Location:???  
  
A quite night. No sun yet. No noise yet. A figure walked silently through a small town. He wore black armor. A blood red cape wavered behind him. On his belt was a sword. It had a nasty looking blade. On the hand guard was a violet-blackish gem that glowed faintly. He looked about. He pulled the sword out and in a flash of speed ran about the small town. He returned to the same spot. His sword was dripping with blood. "Not here either. Hmm. Oh well. It's not like I'm going wrong. I am killing off weaklings." He flicked his sword clean and placed it back into his belt. He ran off into the night.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: January 21  
  
Time: 20 hours 47 minutes  
  
Location: Space Colony ARK  
  
Blade was still looking for the control room. "Damn this freaken colony!" He yelled. His voice echoed down the halls. He had passed through hundreds of hallways and thousands of doors. Then again it didn't help the flashlight on his sniper rifle had died out and he was going in circles. Blade came to a door and walked through. The room was lit by the glass windows. He saw tons of control panels that lined the wall. He took a few steps in and the lights activated. Standing at the controls was a female hedgehog. She had black fur and was wearing some black pants and a red shirt that cut short of the belly. On the end of her guills were flames. She smiled at Blade.  
  
"I've been expecting you Ishikawa."  
  
Blade closed his eyes slightly. "I'm honored. So since you know me who are you?"  
  
"I'm project XG-79, but you can call me Nightfire." Nightfire pushed off the control panel and walked toward him. "I've watched you work Blade and I'm impressed. You are a ruthless bounty hunter. You're policy of always completing a contract is grand." She said smiling even more.  
  
Blade kept his eyes on her hands and her feet. He watched her manner and posture.  
  
"I'm willing to offer you a newer contract."  
  
"Really?" Blade asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. I want you to work for me as a spy. You will lead Eggman and his crew here to ARK. Do whatever you can to split them apart. I only want one of them in particular."  
  
"I see. What's the pay?"  
  
"I have some very information that you would want to know. That and I can offer five hundred million dollars."  
  
Blade smiled wickedly. "You have yourself a bounty hunter Nightfire."  
  
Nightfire laughed to herself. 'That's what I thought.'  
  
End 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I forgot two characters. My apologies to their owners.  
  
Valon Serqki- Brimcon Sakani  
  
Aqua the Echidna- Aqua the Echidna  
  
I'm very so sorry for the long wait for this update. I had writer's block then the vacation and I caught the flu and it rolled together.  
  
Thank you for waiting.  
  
Sonic Adventure 2: Truth of the Emeralds  
  
Date: February 1  
  
Time: 1 hour 47 minutes  
  
Location: Prison Island  
  
Sonic sat in his cell. Nothing to do at all. "What is Eggman's plan this time?" Sonic asked himself.  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
Sonic stood up and walked to the bars. "Who's there?" Sonic noticed an echidna in a cell just across from him. He was laying on his cot with his back turned to Sonic. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Aqua."  
  
"What are you in for?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Nothing to my knowledge. I was most likely framed for the assault on governmental building in Washington DC."  
  
"The one where some top secret information was stored?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
************************************************************* Date: February 2  
  
Time: Noon  
  
Location: Prison Island  
  
"Is everyone here?" Eggman asked from his walker.  
  
"Duh!" Eien said crossing her arms.  
  
"Okay then. Ugh, Blade could you stop loading up your rifle?"  
  
"Can it fat ass." Blade said as he checked his sniper rifle.  
  
"I order you to face me!"  
  
"My contract with you says I have to carry out the assignment you give me. Other then that I'm free to work how I please and use what ever methods I wish."  
  
"That's true." Rouge said nodding her head.  
  
"Anyways!" Eggman said clearing his throat. "Here is the plan. I will head to the naval ships and attack the naval fleet and their air divisions. Shadow shall move across the island planting bombs in the set coordinates. Blade, Rouge, and Eien shall move into the base and set the bombs as well as find the Chaos Emeralds. Claw shall be our watch out and prevent any one from getting into the base. Everyone understand?"  
  
"I would prefer to attack the navy as well." Blade mumbled.  
  
"Why?" Eggman asked.  
  
"My reasons are my own." Blade stated slinging the rifle over his back and standing up.  
  
"Fine. Claw you will infiltrate the base as well. We'll have to trust that no one gets in."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: February 2  
  
Time: Noon  
  
Location: Near Prison Island  
  
"Okay!" Tails said over the sound of his plane. "The plan is for us to move in and free Sonic. We're going to enter the base and save Sonic. Steel, take care of human guards, Suzy power, and I'll take their heavily armed defenses."  
  
"Right!" The three yelled out.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: February 2  
  
Time: 13 hours  
  
Location: Prison Island Harbor, Aboard the U.S.S. Bridgeport  
  
Blade was walking on the launch bay of the Bridgeport. "Stop!" Some men yelled out with rifles in the open. Blade kept walking. "Stop!"  
  
Amy was also on the ship looking for a way to her love Sonic. She saw something in the distance that looked familiar. "Knuckles?" She asked herself. Something dropped from the figure's coat and he kicked it into a hangar. Amy fell to the ground as the hangar was blown to pieces. She looked at 'Knuckles' and realized it was someone else.  
  
Amy was about to get up when she saw the figure a few feet away from her with his rifle aimed at her. "Nosy hedgehogs only find death." Blade said smiling.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Blade lowered his rifle slightly and looked behind him. He looked toward the top of the hangar he had blown up and saw a figure standing on the remains of the hangar.  
  
"Officer Wraith." Blade said growling.  
  
"I finally found you Blade. You'll pay for that bomb you used to escape from your prison."  
  
Blade smiled as he turned around slightly but still had his eyes on Amy. "Unfortunately I did not make that bomb, someone else did." Blade shrugged.  
  
"Liar!" Wraith charged forth. He was about to land a punch into Blade's face when Blade leapt backwards. Right as he landed he fired at Wraith but intentionally aimed his shot close to Amy. "Looks like you'll have to survive my sniper rifle and protect her." Blade smiled. The sun reflected off the tip of Blade's sniper rifle.  
  
(Cue Dead Man Walking by Mortification)  
  
"You can't win Blade! The law will always pull through!"  
  
"X marks the spot, right on your forehead!" Wraith charged forth with fist at the ready. Blade fired three shots. Wraith dodged all three then remembered the girl was there.  
  
"Run!" He yelled.  
  
"Watch out!" Amy yelled back. Wraith turned about to see Blade coming at him with a knife in both hands.  
  
Blade swung for the head then the gut. Wraith dodged them by back flipping. He then heel kicked Blade in the bottom of the ribs. Blade fell back and hit the metal deck hard. Blade collected himself and through both knives. Wraith deflected both with careful punches.  
  
Blade used that chance to pull his pistols out and fire off at Wraith. Wraith ran and grabbed Amy. He was able to get her to safety before he felt a warm sensation run through his left arm. He grabbed at the pain and when he looked he found blood on his hand. "Damn him." He grumbled. Wraith turned around to see Blade with his sniper rifle out again. He fired shot after shot but missed each.  
  
Wraith had just dodged a shot that almost clipped his chest when he was nailed in the leg. Wraith fell to the ground hard and tried to muster the strength to get up. Blade was above him with a pistol in his right hand. He aimed it at Wraith and smiled wickedly.  
  
(End music)  
  
"Adios Wraith." Blade for some reason looked up and caught a glimpse of a female echidna on another ship. He looked her over carefully. Fur much like his without the blue. He retuned his attention to Wraith. "I'll let you live today Wraith. Get in my way again and your brains will be left in hundreds of ruined pieces." Blade placed the gun away and walked off.  
  
Wraith scowled at Blade.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: February 2  
  
Time: 14 hours and 51 minutes  
  
Location: Prison Island, inside of GUN Base  
  
Tails fired another shot at a GUN bot. "They keep coming." He muttered.  
  
Tails set Cyclone into autopilot. While it fired on he checked his computers to see the position of Suzy and Steel. Steel was getting close to the armory while Suzy was close to the power generator. If she disabled it then the GUN defense bots would temporarily shut down until there individual power packs kicked in. Tails turned on the intercom with Steel. "Steel!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're near the armory!"  
  
"Okay and what?!"  
  
"Destroy it! If you do then the human guards will have no back up ammunition!"  
  
"Gotcha shorty!"  
  
Tails grumbled as he returned the Cyclone back to manual control.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: February 2  
  
Time: 15 hours  
  
Location: Prison Island, inside of GUN Base  
  
Suzy approached the power generator room very slowly. "This is too easy." She muttered to herself. Suzy looked at the control pad near the door. "Code? I need a code?"  
  
"Of course. You think they would leave the doors to such rooms open?" Suzy turned around and spotted a yellow hedgehog. "Name's Eien, and you are in my way."  
  
"Name's Suzy." Suzy readied herself for a fight. "I'm in no one's way."  
  
Eien charged forth and jumped kicked. Suzy rolled under but was kicked in the back of the head. Just as Suzy was getting up she saw a fist come swinging in. Suzy rolled left and barely caught Eien's leg. Suzy pushed Eien back and went to punch her. Eien rolled on the floor to dodge the shot. Eien sweep kicked Suzy down. The two ladies were just getting up when a shot rang out. They both looked to spot Blade with his sniper rifle at the ready.  
  
"If you want something done right leave it to an echidna." Blade grumbled walking forward. "Eien you're taking to long. We need the power down and now." He then looked at the other hedgehog. "And you are you?"  
  
"I'm Susan Maria Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog's sister." Suzy said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh really?" Blade asked raising an eyebrow. In one quick motion he smacked Suzy in the left temple with the back of his rifle. He then looked at Eien. "Now move. Eggman is getting close to clearing the navy, Shadow should have planted most of the bombs, and Rouge and Claw should be close to their targets."  
  
"What about her?" Eien asked pointing to Suzy's unconscious form.  
  
Blade looked at Suzy then scoffed. "Leave her." Blade walked off. Eien looked at Suzy before proceeding to the power generator room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: February 2  
  
Time: 15 hours and 47 minutes  
  
Location: Prison Island, inside of GUN Base  
  
Alarms had just began to blare before they just shut off. The men running the base looked about in confusion. "What the hell?" One asked. Something hit him in the base of the neck and he fell. The man next to him was about to attack the unseen assailant but he too fell to a chop to the base of the neck.  
  
Rouge smirked to herself. "Too easy. With out the lighting these humans are easy pickings." Rouge walked on and into a massive vault. The lights in the vault were flickering but the guard bots were all down. Rouge smirked. Going according to plan. Rouge continued on in search of the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: February 2  
  
Time: 15 hours and 47 minutes  
  
Location: Prison Island, inside of GUN Base  
  
Blade walked about the base in search of anything to destroy. He needed to clear his mind of all the issues at hand. First was getting everyone to ARK and then separating them, and then there was the echidna girl he had seen out by the naval fleet. Who was she? Blade saw a group of human guards with flashlights mounted on their guns. They were searching for him and the others in the base. Blade smirked as he aimed his rifle and then fired.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Date: February 2  
  
Time: 15 hours and 52 minutes  
  
Location: Prison Island, inside of GUN Base  
  
Sonic paced about in his cell. He could hear the explosions and gun fire above and in the distance.  
  
"How are we going to get out?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Beats me." Aqua muttered.  
  
"I can help." The two looked down the dark hall for the source of the voice.  
  
End  
  
Leave a review  
  
A note for the authors working with me. I need the info on your characters. I'm truly sorry for this but I lost the info on them and my memory has died out so I can't remember anything really on any of the characters. Thank you. 


End file.
